When using a communication device such as a mobile phone to communicate with a far-end source, echo may develop during the communication. For example, when audio from a far-end environment is output through a speaker of a near-end communication device (e.g., a mobile phone), the far-end audio signal which is output locally by the speaker may be picked up by microphones or other audio sensors of the near-end communication device. As such, the sounds from the far-end audio signal may be sent back to the far-end environment with a delay, resulting in an echo to a far-end listener.